Gate to Paradise
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: P1. Antara Sonomura Maki dan Toudou Naoya, cerita dari kecil, keluh, kesah hingga kini. For Infantrum FFC Seven Phases of Life, review?


**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Revelations Persona/Persona 1/Persona:Be True to Your Mind (c) ATLUS. FFC Seven Phases of Life (c) Farfalla-san di Infantrum.

**Character/Pairing: **Toudou Naoya/Sonomura Maki

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warning(s): **Mungkin OOC atau terlalu lebay.

**Forewords: **Ini cuma romens kok, gak perlu pengertian yang lamat-lamat soal Revelations:Persona buat tau alur ceritanya. Kurang lebih karena ini Seven Phases of Life jadinya ada yang maju, ada yang mundur, ada yang canon-verse, ada juga yang murni imajinasi saya. Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata XD

**Glossary (bagi yang lebih akrab dengan nama-nama P1 versi PSX):**

-Lunarvale – Mikage-cho

-Maki Sonomura – Mary Sonomura

-Kei Nanjo – Nate Nanjou

-Hidehiko Uesugi – Brown/Brad Uesugi

-Masao Inaba – Mark Inaba

-Reiji Kido – Chris Kido

-Yuka Ayase – Alana

-Yukino Mayuzumi (tak ada perubahan)

-Eriko Kirishima – Ellen

-Saeko Takami – Mrs. Smith

* * *

><p><strong>Gate to Paradise<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>i. <strong>_Kosong_

Pertama kali mereka berdua saling mengenal adalah di masa kanak-kanak. Ya, masa yang sangat muda. Saat itu kebetulan orangtua mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, dan mereka ada di sebuah sekolah dasar yang sama.

Sonomura kecil dan Toudou kecil bertemu, dalam kotak pasir berisi ayunan dan anak-anak kecil yang seumuran mereka. Pertemuan mereka diawali dengan permainan istana pasir, layaknya anak-anak lain.

"Pinjam." ucap Naoya kecil pada Sonomura yang asyik dengan istananya, bocah itu menunjuk ember yang digunakan Sonomura.

—Ya, itulah awal, pertemuan memang merupakan satu hal yang simpel dan kosong, seperti kertas sebelum kita menuliskannnya dengan pena. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan _kerumitan_ _dunia_ yang akan tertulis setelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>ii. <strong>_Kenyataan_

"Sudah berapa lama Sonomura ada di rumah sakit, Toudou?"

Guru wali kelas 2-2 sekolah menengah itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan hal tersebut, dengan baik hatinya ia peduli dengan salah satu murid yang absensinya bisa dihitung dengan jari tersebut. Kalaupun bukan karena kemampuan Sonomura dalam lukisannya, ia tidak akan dicari atau bahkan sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

"Saya...tidak tahu, pak." Toudou berkomentar pendek, ia tengah mengumpulkan tugas hari ini untuk diberikan pada Sonomura. "Setahu saya, dia sering sakit."

Guru itu meninggalkan Toudou muda setelah mendengar panggilan interkom. Toudou pun meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah sakit yang dihuni gadis malang tersebut. Kemungkinan teman sekelasnya sudah selesai dari sana, ini merupakan kesempatan kecil untuk berbicara sedikit dengannya.

Terkadang tersangkut di benaknya menanyakan penyakit apa yang dideritanya, tapi—

* * *

><p><strong>iii. <strong>_Noda_

"Ibu, kenapa Maki jarang masuk sekolah?"

Toudou kecil—kira-kira kini ia berumur sembilan tahun—sepulang sekolah seketika berada di dapur memperhatikan punggung ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sang ibu menurunkan pisau dari kol dan mendekati Toudou kecil.

"Maaf, ibu belum bisa menjawabnya..." wanita itu terdiam sejenak, ia menepuk bahu Toudou kecil. "Sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kau bantu Maki-chan, Naoya-kun?"

Toudou kecil hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>iv. <strong>_Jalan_

Hari ini pun, semuanya berjalan seperti itu.

Kini dua khalayak muda itu sudah duduk di kelas satu pada bangku SMA. St. Hermelin High nama sekolah tersebut, sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dengan seni, mulai dari teater drama bertajuk _Snow Queen_ sampai seni jalanan yang dilakoni oleh Inaba Masao, salah satu teman mereka.

Hari ini, sudah dua minggu Maki tetap masuk sekolah. Sementara sore itu ia, Uesugi Hidehiko, Nanjo Kei dan Masao tengah selesai mengerjakan hukuman dari Saeko-sensei. Hidehiko dan Masao memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dahulu, sementara Nanjo dan Naoya kembali ke kelas untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka sebelum pulang.

Ketika ia melewati ruang seni, dilihatnya Maki dan teman baiknya Himeno Yuuko tengah berkutat di sebuah kanvas, kuas dan cat akrilik. Naoya mempersilahkan Nanjo pergi duluan sementara ia mengintip dari jendela. Sebuah lukisan, lumayan abstrak tetapi memiliki kesetaraan warna dan komposisi telah setengah jalan dibuat oleh tangan-tangan Maki.

"Lukisan yang indah sekali, Maki!" ucap Himeno takjub. "Apa ini untuk pameran seni nanti?"

"Ah ya, tapi belum selesai..."

"Oh ini...seperti dari buku itu!" seru Himeno lagi.

"Maksudmu, Gate of Paradise?" Maki tersenyum. "Iya, lukisan ini juga berjudul sama."

Melihat teman kecilnya itu dapat tersenyum dan dapat menyalurkan kebahagiaannya, itu semua sudah cukup bagi Naoya.

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong> _Akhir, Awal_

"Kudengar ada teman kalian yang dirawat disana, bukan?"

Takami Saeko, wali kelas mereka kala itu tengah menangani mereka sehabis kejadian di ruangan kelas kosong di lantai dua. Masao dan Hidehiko bertaruh dalam game Persona tetapi akhirnya mereka malah pingsan dan mendapat teguran keras dari Saeko-sensei. Mereka semua, Nanjo, Mayuzumi Yukino, Masao disuruh paksa oleh guru tersebut untuk melakukan _check up_ di rumah sakit Mikage.

"Maksud sensei, Sonomura?" ucap Yukino memperjelas. "Oh, oke. Ayo kita kesana."

Entah kenapa Masao terlihat tidak sabaran.

Setelah itu mereka semua pun menuju rumah sakit Mikage. Menuju meja resepsionis, menuju kamar Maki di lantai 3 dan—

_—Skenario besar tentang dunia baru tengah dimulai_. _Takahisa Kandori yang kosong, Shadows yang gelap, bunyi Senapan, dentuman Senjata, pertemuan dengan Persona, pengeliminasian Deva System, akhir dari Avidya World, si putih Mai, si kejam Aki, si hangat Ideal Maki, si masokis Pandora, si dingin Snow Queen dan si sarkas Philemon. Semua adalah kata kunci._

* * *

><p><strong>vi. <strong>_Masa Depan_

"Naoya, kau mau kemana?"

Banyak tanda tanya muncul setelah semuanya lulus SMA. Maki menggapai mimpi sebagai terapis, Eriko ke luar negeri untuk belajar sekaligus meneruskan modeling, Masao ke Amerika mendalami ilmu seni jalanannya, Nanjo ke Inggris berusaha menggali ilmu untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, Yuka dan Reiji ke Todai, mereka akan menikah dan Yukino setelah kuliah menjadi fotografer sebuah majalah bertitel _Kismet _di suatu kota bernama Sumaru...

Ketika mereka semua bertemu kembali, hanya Naoya yang masih misteri. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun—malah, ia bilang ia akan menghilang untuk sementara.

Maki merasa kalut, terlebih Eriko _ yang memendam perasaan dalam hati_.

"Ah ya, aku...akan pergi, jadi..." Naoya merasa tak enak hati dengan seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Tenang saja, aku akan kembali kok."

"Naoya-kun..." Eriko tidak tahu ingin berkata apa.

"Kau janji...akan kembali kan?" Maki berucap lebih keras. "Benar kan, Naoya?"

* * *

><p><strong>vii. <strong>_Kembali_

Sudah sekian tahun,

Entah berapa tahun berlalu sejak pria itu pergi dari Mikage, pergi dari hati mereka semua, menuju entah kemana. Eriko sudah putus berharap, Nanjo ada disana menemaninya. Semuanya sudah di jalur mereka masing-masing, masa lalu mereka kian lama pudar seiring waktu berjalan.

_(Tidak untuk Maki.)_

Kepahitan mereka ketika menghadapi Kandori saat itu. Dilema yang melanda St. Hermelin. Sebuah skenario akhir dunia. Sebuah dunia ideal yang diinginkan Maki yang kesepian—semua dirasa telah lalu.

Hari itu, St. Hermelin High,

Walau sekolah ditutup hari itu, reuni antara mereka—tanpa Naoya, tentunya—masih berlangsung. Semua punya cerita masing-masing, kebahagiaan dan masa yang cerah. Hari itu juga setelah semuanya pamit diri, Maki menyempatkan diri untuk melukis sesuatu tepat di lantai teratas sekolah.

Kanvas yang tadinya kosong menjadi penuh warna cat akrilik.

Maki, Nanjo, Eriko, Yuka, Reiji, Hidehiko, Masao...

Ya, Maki melukiskan mereka semua. Tak lupa juga ia menambahkan Naoya di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mendadak, pintu terbuka, seseorang menjejaki loteng St. Hermelin. Membuyarkan konsentrasi yang ia curahkan pada kanvas tersebut. Tetapi, Maki tidak berani melihat orang yang datang tersebut—

"Yo..." sapa suara berat itu. "Aku pulang, Maki."

Tetap Maki tidak kuasa menoleh, mengucap selamat datang atau sekedar basa-basi. Langkah pemilik suara itu pun mendekat.

"Lukisan yang indah..." ucap pemilik suara itu lagi, ia setengah menunduk tepat di sebelah Maki. "Apa nama lukisan ini?"

Tersungging senyum kecil di wajah Maki Sonomura, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Gate to Paradise,"

_(—Selamat datang kembali, Naoya.)_

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oke, selesai! Maaf, apa nggak kerasa Naoya/Maki-nya? Saya baru dapet ide pas lagi main P1P, alhamdulillah bentar lagi game itu kelar, tinggal dungeon terakhir (tetep aja males orz). Hah, kok malah jadi curhat sih.

Oh ya keterangan Seven Phase-nya sbb:

-Pertama, masa kanak-kanak (TK)

-Kedua, saat SMP kelas 2

-Ketiga, kembali lagi ke masa kanak-kanak (SD)

-Keempat, SMA kelas 1

-Kelima, Canon-verse a.k.a dari alur Game-nya, SMA kelas 2

-Keenam, beranjak dewasa

-Ketujuh, masa kini

Sekian dari saya, review/kritik/saran saya tunggu ^^


End file.
